Super Smash Bros Ultimate: The Chaos Grows
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Part 5, the final part of the Assist Trophy Promotion series. One of the strongest enemies faced by one Smasher has returned. He has help to face it... but why is it here?


**Vile: Well, I didn't expect to have my brain get its ass kicked into gear after my Krystal trailer, but my brain works in mysterious ways even when I'm trying to work on other things. Either way, this is technically the last part of the Assist Trophy Promotion series, as the next trailer will not be a Promotion. However, it will be related to this series in some way, I can assure you. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Chaos Grows

The sky was dark, causing the only lights nearby to be those of the buildings of this seemingly massive city. Black clouds dominated the entire skyline, pouring down torrents of rain that were only accompanied by cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning. The splashes of red-and-white shoes stepping in the soaked ground where heard as a single wanderer ignored the rain, trudging down whatever path they had set for themselves. They were holding something, a gemstone that gave off a small green shine. However, as this character walked, the water below them seemingly began to turn even more like rapids in the storm, making them stop and watch in confusion. Suddenly, a small wave of water formed from nowhere, striking the figure and knocking them to the ground. Whoever this person was could do nothing but cough from the sudden shock, unaware that he had dropped the gem on the ground, water carrying it away and into the sewer, washed away by the rushing current…

Elsewhere in the city, Sonic the Hedgehog dashed across the wet ground, jumping up to avoid a long tendril of water being lashed at him. Pikachu unleashed an electric shock, zapping the tendril and watching it be conducted back to the body that spawned it, but when the electricity were mere inches from the body, the tendril suddenly disintegrated, seemingly leaving the creature with a missing arm. Sonic and Pikachu were joined by the Ice Climbers and Yoshi, watching as the creature began to regrow its arm from its watery body, its blank green eyes glowing alongside the pink brain in its head. The being stomped forward into a street lamp's flickering light, revealing itself as Chaos Zero, who rose its arms. Said arms began to absorb the pouring rain, growing larger at a slow rate. However, its attention was caught by a glow overhead, making it look up in time to see an orb of energy dropping toward it at high speed… forming what appeared to be a large fist. Chaos widened its eyes and immediately held both arms in front of itself in time for the fist to actually impact its watery body, only for the orb to morph and begin rapidly punching its arms, causing that absorbed water to be knocked out of it, reverting it to its normal size. A watery hiss came from the creature before it swiped its arms, knocking its red-colored opponent off of it. Sonic couldn't help but smirk as the figure turned its impact flight into a handstand flip (or rather, fiststand flip) before landing, brushing themselves off with their spiky-backed gloves. Cracking his neck muscles, the red-furred fighter, about Sonic's height, held up his dukes and made a motion to the creature: "Bring it."

* * *

**Character Splash: KNUCKLES GLIDES INTO BATTLE!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure*

Knuckles landed on the Omega version of Fourside, a discolored Donkey Kong running up and trying to just blitz him, only to get hit with a three-punch combo that ended in an uppercut. "Jeez, what the heck's happened to this place?" Knuckles asked as he smacked an Olimar with a quick downward strike, only to follow it up with a much stronger uppercut that made him jump. "I've been stuck in that Assist Trophy for too long. This is one fight I'm not passing up!" His fancy fistwork was shown off quite well as more warped fighters came after him: A powerful spinning hook practically caved in a Young Link's face, he slammed his fists to the sides to hit both a Mario and a Mega Man, and he even punched out of a couple throws. A Little Mac managed to slug him right off the stage, but after his mid-air jump, Knuckles began to glide, sailing back toward the stage with a slight downward angle. "Nice punch! Lemme show you how it's done!" Little Mac made the mistake of jumping at him, but Knuckles slammed him with both fists in a hammer punch (spiking him into the stage), landing and jumping again to backhand him off, then chasing him and spiking him again with a downward hook, showing that he was no worse for wear in the air.

However, more discolored fighters kept coming, battling both Knuckles and each other on Windy Hill with reckless abandon. "I'm getting sick of you guys! Lemme show you what I can really do!" Knuckles said, appearing to wind up for something big. A Captain Falcon was knocked his way by a Cloud, and while he managed to quickly pick himself up, Knuckles roared as he threw a punch so hard that it actually caused friction with the air, making the punch literally explosive enough to knock Captain Falcon clean off the stage for good. "The earth is my playground!" Using his hand spikes, Knuckles dug through the stage in a heartbeat, moving underground before popping out with an uppercut to strike that same Cloud, jump, then drill down in midair to dig again. "Ancestors, give me strength!" Holding his hands together, they glowed green as he actually created a large rock in his hand before throwing it, knocking a Kirby away from the stage. He got knocked off by the revived Captain Falcon, but Knuckles gained a green glow on his fists again before punching the air below him, causing a green shockwave that shot him back up to the stage. "Time for a spicy knuckle sandwich!" Knuckles cried, energized by a Smash Ball as his fists seemed to burst into flame, shooting forward and utterly barraging the Cloud with rapid-fire punches, seemingly warping all around him to hit from all sides before finally finishing him off with one more fiery uppercut.

*Trailer Footage*

Chaos reeled back from continued impacts, grabbing its head and actually turning it to straighten it, staring at Knuckles, Sonic, and the others with hate in its eyes. Raising its arm again, it began to absorb more of the rain to replenish the mass it had lost, but it also pointed its arm toward a nearby manhole cover. Water began to froth through the holes of the cover before it was sent flying by a small geyser, Chaos stretching its arm into the water before pulling it back, now holding something in its grasp. Sonic and Knuckles gasped, seeing the green diamond-like jewel in its hand, and it closed its fingers around it, green energy appearing to travel through its body…

…only for the hand to be cleanly severed by someone going right through it. Another watery hiss, this one much louder, sounded from Chaos as it pulled back its arm, using the rainwater to start reforming it. The Smashers turned to see who had done it, seeing the Chaos Emerald now tightly gripped in the gloved hand. Sonic could barely see the red highlights in the black-as-night fur until they stood up, looking back at Chaos with stern red eyes. "That was a cheap shot." The black-furred fighter said as he turned around, tossing the Emerald up. "You really have turned into a danger." He caught the Emerald. "It's time to put you down."

* * *

**Character Splash: SHADOW CONTROLS THE CHAOS!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage: Live And Learn from Sonic Adventure 2*

Shadow landed on Green Hill Zone before dashing off it to land on Omega New Pork City, immediately dealing a chop, a quick high kick, and a reverse spin kick to a discolored Ness, then grabbing him and nonchalantly tossing him away. "Hmph. You all never seem to end." Shadow said as he screeched to a stop from his Dash, spewing flames from his Air Shoes to attack a Luigi. "Someone told me the Smashers needed help. Looks like that's why I'm here." He leapt up to spin kick a Link that was overhead, then immediately did a spin afterward to crash down and strike a Bayonetta in the head. "None of you can handle the Ultimate Life Form." He did a small hop and ground his fists together, causing two powerful fields of Chaos energy to form from them and knock the Ness he previously attacked away.

Sonic and Knuckles joined Shadow against the discolored fighters in 8-Player format, taking the fight back to Green Hill Zone. "I appreciate the help." Shadow said simply. "Don't slack off, either of you." As he said this, he backhanded a Charizard above him while clenching his fist, knocking it away with another sphere of Chaos Energy. "Chaos…" He began to charge up yellow energy in his hand. "Spear!" Swiping his hand, he tossed out a volley of yellow energy needles, striking three enemies.

Then, Sonic grabbed an Assist Trophy and opened it, and surprisingly enough, Tails popped out. "Whaa! How did I end up in there?"

"That's not important." Shadow said as he mid-air dashed to get back onto the stage. "Just be careful and help us!"

"R-Right!" Tails cried, immediately starting to follow Sonic around, attacking with either his tails or a Homing Attack like Sonic.

Meanwhile, Shadow vanished from sight as a Meta Knight tried to slash him, reappearing while giving off a burst of Chaos energy that didn't seem to hurt him, but it clearly made him move much slower. "Now I've got you." Shadow, with the power of the Smash Ball, made both of his limiter rings detach as he growled, glowing a dangerous bright red. "Chaos…" He leapt up from where he was and threw out both arms. "BLAST!" Powerful red energy erupted from his body, surrounding him in a damaging sphere that caught all of their opponents before the sphere exploded, sending them all flying as the screen went white.

*Trailer Footage*

Shadow panted lightly as he re-attached one of his rings (the other already being back on) as Chaos's watery body melted into a large puddle. Sonic and Knuckles walked over and gave him a thumbs-up and light punch, respectively, and unusually for him, Shadow actually gave them a small smirk in response. However, the dark night was broken by a portal cracking itself into the air, making the characters shield their eyes. Shadow and Knuckles could barely see the other side, an icy world, with something there… some kind of machine? Whatever it was, it appeared to produce something from it that produced a powerful suction force, focusing it on Chaos's injured body. The water creature clearly thought this was better than dealing with the Smashers, so it willingly moved toward the portal, being caught up by the vacuum and pulled through. After it had absorbed Chaos, the machine flew away as the portal started to close… but then, Crazy Hand dove in and jammed his fingers into it, slowly pulling it back open. He pointed to it three times rapidly, and Sonic silently directed the others to come on as he sped through it, Shadow and Knuckles taking no time to follow along with the others, Crazy Hand also going through. The rain continued to batter the city even with them gone, only small breaks in the clouds… breaks that seemed to be glowing…

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Knuckles the Echidna**

**Game/Series:** _Sonic the Hedgehog_

**Series Symbol:** A silhouette of Sonic's face.

**Character Weight:** Middle-Heavy

**Battle Intro:** Appears in his spinning ball form, like Sonic.

**Victory Theme:** Sonic 06's rendition of the classic Act Clear theme.

**Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Holds up both fists and shouts "Yes!" before punching twice and giving an uppercut. Taken from Sonic Adventure 2.  
Victory Pose 2: Holds up the Master Emerald, causing it to give off a green glow, before pulling it back and holding a fist toward the screen. "Booyah!"  
Victory Pose 3: Appears to be shadowboxing with himself before stomping the ground and pumping a fist. "Is that all ya got?"

**Character Gimmick:** Similar to Peach and Daisy, Knuckles can glide if Up is held on the Control Stick after a jump. Unlike them, however, he slightly descends as he glides rather than remain level, but his glide will not run out.

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Darker fur, yellow gloves and shoes

Palette 3: Lighter fur, blue gloves and shoes

Palette 4: Lighter fur, green gloves and shoes

Palette 5: Regular fur color, purple gloves and shoes

Palette 6: Darker fur, black gloves and shoes

Palette 7: Regular fur color, red gloves, white shoes

Palette 8: Regular fur color, gray gloves and shoes

**Moveset**

Standing attack: A three-hit punch combo from Sonic Battle: A straight punch, a downward chop, and an uppercut.  
Side Tilt: Headbutts in front of him.  
Up Tilt: Quickly swings one fist above his head.  
Down Tilt: A quick downward strike.  
Dash attack: Slides across the ground in ball form, capable of multiple hits.

Neutral Air: Spins around in ball form.  
Forward Air: Swings both fists down in front of himself, capable of spiking opponents.  
Back Air: A backhand punch behind him.  
Up Air: Swings both fists above his head.  
Down Air: Performs a downward-angled hook, capable of diagonally spiking opponents.

Side Smash: A hook powerful enough that Knuckles spins 360 degrees when using it. Only hits in front of you.  
Up Smash: A powerful jumping uppercut.  
Down Smash: Quickly punches the ground on both sides, one after the others.

Grab: Grabs the enemy with one hand.  
Grab attack: Punches the enemy with his free hand.  
Forward throw: Lets go long enough to sock the enemy away.  
Backward throw: Slams the enemy into the ground on the other side.  
Up throw: Holds the opponent up to sock them upward.  
Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground, then punches them again.

Neutral Special – Deep Impact: Knuckles winds up for a slow but powerful punch that even causes friction with the air, causing an explosion on par with the Falcon Punch in power.

Side Special – Rock Free Fall: Knuckles creates a large rock in his hands using the Master Emerald and tosses it in a heavy arc. Because of its weight, if a rock hits the opponent on the head, they will be buried (on the ground) or meteored (in the air).

Up Special – Master Punch: Powered by the Master Emerald, Knuckles punches below him to create a shockwave that knocks him into the air. It doesn't go very high, but Knuckles can glide after using it. This attack can hurt people underneath or around Knuckles.

Down Special – Ground Uppercut: Knuckles digs underground, only to emerge after a moment with a powerful uppercut. The player can control Knuckles while he is underground and emerge early by pressing B again. If used in the air, Knuckles will dive downwards while spinning like a drill, damaging any opponent on the way down and digging when he hits ground. Knuckles cannot dig into platforms that can be passed through: He'll say "I can't!" if grounded or go straight through them if drilling down.

**Final Smash – Maximum Heat Knuckle:** Energized by the Master Emerald, Knuckles punches in front of himself, and if he hits someone, he will utterly wail on them, appearing to warp all around his targets as he attacks. His fists even burst into flame by what seems to be either Chaos energy or just Knuckles' hot blood. After enough hits, Knuckles will finish them off with a final blazing uppercut.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Holds his hands by his sides before pointing one up, like he would before leaving as an Assist Trophy. "Ready to go!"  
Side Taunt: Beats his fists together before giving a "Bring it" gesture. "Bring it on!"  
Down Taunt: Scrapes at the ground for a moment before giving up.

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Game/Series:** _Sonic the Hedgehog_

**Series Symbol:** A silhouette of Sonic's face.

**Character Weight:** Middle-Light

**Battle Intro:** Teleports in using Chaos Control.

**Victory Theme:** The Act Clear theme from the _Shadow the Hedgehog_ game.

**Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Slowly turns his back to the camera, closing his eyes. "Hmph. Pathetic."  
Victory Pose 2: Slides along the ground in a spin before crossing his arms, like what he does when he completes a stage in Sonic Adventure 2. "Too easy."  
Victory Pose 3: A Chaos Emerald floats down from above, which Shadow grabs before holding it in front of him. "Victory is mine."

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Lighter fur, yellow quill highlights/shoe trims, red rings

Palette 3: Darker fur, blue quill highlights, shoe trims, and rings

Palette 4: Regular fur color, green quill highlights, shoe trims, and rings

Palette 5: Lighter fur, purple quill highlights, shoe trims, and rings

Palette 6: Darker fur, pink quill highlights, shoe trims, and rings

Palette 7: Regular fur color, orange quill highlights, shoe trims, and rings (Shadow the Hedgehog game Player 2)

Palette 8: Regular fur color, pale gray highlights, shoe trims, and rings, green eyes (Mephiles the Dark)

**Moveset**

Standing attack: A quick chop, a high-angled spin kick, then a reverse spin kick after coming back from the first one. Taken directly from Sonic Battle.  
Side Tilt: A quick strike with his knee.  
Up Tilt: Snaps his fingers above his head, causing a small burst of Chaos energy.  
Down Tilt: Stomps the ground in front of him.  
Dash attack: Screeches to a stop, causing his Air Shoes' thrusters to blow fire in front of him.

Neutral Air: Spins around in ball form.  
Forward Air: A spinning frontal chop.  
Back Air: Quickly chops behind him.  
Up Air: A diagonal spin kick upward. In Sonic Battle, this attack, Shadow Eagle, was aimed downward rather than upward.  
Down Air: Uses a diagonal downward kick, much like Sonic, though he does a small spin before doing so. Much like Sonic's attack, it crashes down, requiring positioning to avoid an SD.

Side Smash: Uses Chaos Nightmare, grinding both fists at his sides to create harmful spatial distortion to knock opponents away. Has some startup lag. Does not hit behind him.  
Up Smash: Uses Chaos Upper, backhanding the opponent while generating a purple sphere of spatial distortion. Unlike in Sonic Battle, the backhand is aimed above him rather than in front of him.  
Down Smash: A breakdancing spin kick taken from Sonic 06.

Grab: Grabs the enemy.  
Grab attack: Chops the enemy.  
Forward throw: Knocks the enemy away with a spin kick.  
Backward throw: Nonchalantly tosses the enemy behind him.  
Up throw: Slams the enemy into the ground, then knocks them up with a burst of Chaos energy.  
Down throw: Teleports into the air and throws the enemy into the ground.

Neutral Special – Chaos Spear: Shadow fires off a yellow bolt made of energy. This attack can be charged up, causing Shadow to throw multiple Chaos Spears at once. If used in mid-air, the attack is aimed diagonally downward.

Side Special – Chaos Attack: Similar to Homing Attack, Shadow hovers for a moment before dashing toward a targeted enemy. However, when Shadow hits them, pressing B will cause Shadow to remain near them and attack multiple times in quick succession rather than a single powerful hit. Shadow is vulnerable to attack by other opponents during this.

Up Special – Chaos Dash: Shadow pauses for a while before mid-air dashing in the direction the player makes him go via Chaos Control. Shadow will dash twice in total, allowing the player to change direction for the second dash.

Down Special – Chaos Control: Shadow teleports out of view for a moment, able to be controlled. If the player presses B again as he returns, Shadow will reappear while unleashing a wave of Chaos energy around himself, catching any opponents near him and inflicting slowdown on them. No damage.

**Final Smash – Chaos Blast:** Shadow detaches his limiter rings, causing his body to glow red before he leaps up and unleashes a powerful explosion of energy. It's a fairly simple attack: Anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the explosion takes a whole bunch of damage and is likely going to be KO'd.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Tosses a Chaos Emerald up and down. "You're boring me."  
Side Taunt: Turns his back to the camera and holds up his fist with a "Hmph.", like he would before leaving as an Assist Trophy.  
Down Taunt: Cracks his shoulder muscles. "Come on."

**Assist Trophy – Tails: **With Knuckles and Shadow now playable, Sonic's old friend takes up the slack. When summoned, Tails will follow the summoner and use a Homing Attack or a tail whip attack if an enemy comes near. If knocked away from the summoner, Tails can fly with his helicopter tails to either get back to them or to attack from a different angle.

**Note:** On the Green Hill stage, Tails and Knuckles' background cameos are now replaced with Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo.

* * *

**Vile: Surprise! Another double character reveal! Honestly, I knew I was gonna do a Promotion from the Sonic series, but between Knuckles and Shadow, I honestly couldn't pick, so I decided I'd just do both of them. It also gave me the ability to bring in Tails by taking up their place as Assists, so it worked out better than I thought. ^_^ If you guys liked this trailer, leave a review for me. No one's going to be able to predict who my next reveal is, because quite frankly, I wouldn't have thought of this if I wasn't the one writing it. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
